


Nie dzień jak co dzień, czyli kiedy nie ma w domu dzieci...

by MaGeXP



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaGeXP/pseuds/MaGeXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>przedwieczny fic, ale chyba wciąż daje rade - przynajmniej na płaczczyźnie humorystycznej :></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie dzień jak co dzień, czyli kiedy nie ma w domu dzieci...

Był piękny słoneczny dzień. Pierwszy dzień wiosny. Tak długo wypatrywany.  
Jeden z niewielu dni w roku, kiedy wszyscy mają wolne. Kiedy siedziby wszystkich dywizji świecą pustkami. Kiedy wszędzie panuje radość.  
Rukia szła szybkim krokiem korytarzami rezydencji Kuchiki.  
Ten dzień postanowiła spędzić z Ichigo. Schodziła do świata żywych.  
Wszystko już przygotowała.  
Musiał tylko pożegnać się z bratem.  
Zastała go, tak jak się spodziewała, w jego gabinecie, pochylonego nad masą papierzysk. Jak co dzień. Byakuya Kuchiki nie znał takiego stanu jak „odpoczynek”.  
\- Bracie, wychodzę – oznajmiła Rukia.  
\- Dokąd? – spytał jej brat, nawet na nią nie spoglądając. Jak co dzień.  
\- Idę do świata materialnego. Dziś pierwszy dzień wiosny. – powiedział dziewczyna.  
\- Wróć przed zmrokiem – powiedział Byakuya, wracając do pracy. Tylko tyle. Żadnych wymówek, nawet na nią nie spojrzał. „Mogło być gorzej” pomyślała Rukia.  
Wyszła zostawiając brata z jego pracą.  
Jak co dzień.  
***  
Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Rukią, Byakuya uniósł głowę.  
Na korytarzu słychać było jeszcze energiczne, radosne kroki dziewczyny.  
\- Poszła – rzekł do siebie obojętnym tonem – I dobrze, będę miał spokój, skończę to wreszcie.  
Pochylił się nad papierami. Bo to w końcu był dzień jak co dzień.  
Choć może...  
***  
Karminowo-włosy mężczyzna szedł wolno wąską uliczką Sereitei. Miał wolne. Bo był pierwszy dzień wiosny. Jeden z niewielu dni w roku, kiedy wszyscy mają wolne. Szlag by to. Bo tak się składa, że Renji, kiedy miał wolne, nudził się niemiłosiernie. I teraz snuł się po całym Sereitei. Na picie było jeszcze za wcześnie.  
A po za tym co to za frajda pić od samego rana i to samemu?  
Bo inni mają zapewne ciekawsze zajęcia... Ikakku i Yumichika zapewne jeszcze nie wstali...  
Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał go radosny głos przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa.  
\- Cześć Renji! – zawołała Rukia  
\- Rukia! – ucieszył się Renji – Dokąd idziesz?  
\- Do świata żywych! – odpowiedziała dziewczyna radośnie – A ty co robisz?  
\- Snuję się – odpowiedział smętnie Renji. – Powiedz, twój brat jest w domu?  
\- Tak, siedzi w gabinecie i dokumenty wypełnia. A co?  
\- Nic takiego – odpowiedział Abarai uśmiechając się słodko i niewinnie– Leć już, niedługo zamykają bramę!  
\- Ach! To do zobaczenia Renji! – powiedziała Rukia na pożegnanie, biegnąc już kierunku przejścia międzywymiarowego.  
\- Do zobaczenia – odpowiedział jej Abarai.  
W jego głowie zaświtał pewien plan...  
***  
Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi Byakuya uniósł głowę.  
\- Czego chcesz Abarai? – spytał dość oschle na widok swojego vice, wchodzącego do pomieszczenia.  
\- Dzień dobry kapitanie! – powiedział Renji, całkowicie ignorując pytanie Kuchiki’ego – piękny dzień, prawda? Pierwszy dzień wiosny! Wszyscy maja wolne! Rukia wyszła, nikogo ze służby nie widać...  
\- Renji, czy ty coś sugerujesz? Spytał Byakuya, unosząc brwi.  
\- Cóż, jesteśmy sami...  
\- Nie ma mowy. Mam jeszcze setki raportów do przejrzenia.  
\- Słuchaj Byakuya – powiedział Renji podchodząc do kochanka. – Na te raporty masz jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. A taka okazja nie zdarza się często... – dokończył pochylając się nad Kuchiki’m z lubieżnym uśmieszkiem.  
I pocałował go. No początku delikatnie, potem już namiętnie i gorąco. Sugestywnie.  
I Byakuya nie miał już sił się opierać.  
Bo z Renji’m, jeśli miał ochotę na seks, nie warto było się kłócić.  
Szybko pozbyli się ubrań i, nie kłopocząc się nawet zmianą miejsca, kochali się jak szaleni. Gdzie się dało.  
Nie bardzo zważając uwagę na to, jaki robią wokół siebie bałagan.  
Tak spędzili cały dzień, z krótkimi przerwami na obiad i tym podobne.  
Bo to nie był normalny dzień.  
To był pierwszy dzień wiosny.  
Wszystko budziło się do życia.  
Łącznie z libido.  
***  
Nastał wieczór.  
Przewinąwszy się przez wiele pomieszczeń, Byakuya i Renji w końcu spoczęli na tarasie zwróconym na ogród. Wtuleni w siebie, każdy z czarką herbaty w dłoni, patrzyli na rozciągający się przed nimi krajobraz.  
Było coś kojącego w widoku dzieł wykonanych rączkami młodziutkiej wiosny.  
\- To był niezwykły dzień – szepnął Byakuya, mocniej wtulając się w pierś kochanka.  
\- Owszem – odpowiedział Renji, obejmując go czule. – Nie zapomnimy go – dodał.  
\- I raczej szybko nie powtórzymy – dopowiedział Byakuya.  
\- Poczekamy do następnej wiosny – zaśmiał się Abarai.  
\- Kocham cię Renji – powiedział Kuchiki, całując go delikatnie.  
\- Ja ciebie też Byakuya – odparł Abarai, odwzajemniając pocałunek.  
A potem zasnęli, przytuleni. A ta marcowa noc, jakby dla nich, była wyjątkowo ciepła i spokojna.  
***  
Rukia wróciła grubo po zmroku. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak cały dzień przeminął.  
Całą drogę zastanawiała się, co zrobi jej brat. Miała być przed zmrokiem. A Byakuya był bardzo konsekwentny.  
Pełna najgorszych przeczuć przekroczyła próg domu.  
W którym panował cisza. Jej brata nigdzie nie było.  
\- Bracie! Gdzie jesteś? Bracie! – wołała masochistycznie, krocząc przez kolejne pomieszczenia.  
Obeszła cały dom. I nic. Tylko wszechobecny bałagan.  
„Co tu się działo?” myślała dziewczyna, przekraczając kolejne drzwi. Na taras.  
Gdy zobaczyła ich razem, dobre pięć minut trwała w szoku.  
Jej brat i Renji... tak przytuleni... Byakuya ma taki spokojny wyraz twarzy...  
Postanowiła się cichcem wycofać. By im nie przeszkadzać.  
„Ale mi się upiekło” pomyślała Rukia, będąc już u siebie w pokoju. „W sumie, mogłam zostać dłużej...” dodała w myślach.  
Rozpatrzyła raz jeszcze wnioski, jakie nasuwał jej widziany przed chwilą obrazek.  
Więc Byakuya i Renji są razem... a ona ich widziała... ciekawe co by było gdyby nie spali...  
O matko...  
Naprawdę mogła zostać dłużej... może nie musiałabym spać w szafie...  
„O czym ja myślę?” mruknęła do siebie rumieniąc się lekko. „To niedorzeczne...”  
Szybko przebrała się w yukatę do spania. Weszła do łóżka i otuliwszy się kołdrą wspominała...  
„Tak... to zdecydowanie nie jest dzień jak co dzień...”  
Z tą myślą zasnęła. 

Księżyc stał spokojnie nad rezydencją Kuchiki, oświetlając delikatnie śpiące twarze wszystkich domowników.

KONIEC

MaGeXP  
Listopad 2007


End file.
